ps2transformersfandomcom-20200214-history
NTSC manual text
Front PlayStation®2 ® NTSC U/C TRANSFORMERS™ BRAND TEEN ® T CONTENT RATED BY ESRB Licensed by: Hasbro Properties Group ATARI 0 WARNING: READ BEFORE USING YOUR PLAYSTATION®2 COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM. A very small percentage of individuals may experience epileptic seizures when exposed to certain light patterns or flashing lights. Exposure to certain patterns or backgrounds on a television screen or while playing video games, including games played on the PlayStation 2 console, may induce an epileptic seizure in these individuals. Certain conditions may induce previously undetected epileptic symptoms even in persons who have no history of prior seizures or epilepsy. If you, or anyone in your family, has an epileptic condition, consult your physician prior to playing. If you experience any of the following symptoms while playing a video game — dizziness, altered vision, eye or muscle twitches, loss of awareness, disorientation, any involuntary movement, or convulsions — IMMEDIATELY discontinue use and consult your physician before resuming play. WARNING TO OWNERS OF PROJECTION TELEVISION: Do not connect your PlayStation 2 console to a projection TV without first consulting the user manual for your projection TV, unless it is of the LCD type. Otherwise, it may permanently damage your TV screen. USE OF UNAUTHORIZED PRODUCT: The use of software or peripherals not authorized by Sony Computer Entertainment America may damage your console and/or invalidate your warranty. Only official or licensed peripherals should be used in the controller ports or memory card slots. HANDLING YOUR PLAYSTATION 2 FORMAT DISC: * This disc is intended for use only with PlayStation 2 consoles with the NTSC U/C designation. * Do not bend it, crush it or submerge it in liquids. * Do not leave it in direct sunlight or near a radiator or other source of heat. * Be sure to take an occasional rest break during extended play. * Keep this compact disc clean. Always hold the disc by the edges and keep it in its protective case when not in use. Clean the disc with a lint-free, soft, dry cloth, wiping in straight lines from center to outer edge. Never use solvents or abrasive cleaners. 1 TABLE OF CONTENTS Getting Started [[#2|2]] Controls [[#3|3]] Saving and Loading [[#4|4]] The Story [[#5|5]] Main Menu [[#6|6]] AUTOBOT™ HQ [[#6|6]] Pause Menu [[#8|8]] Heads-Up Display [[#9|9]] Playing the Game [[#9|9]] AUTOBOTS [[#14|14]] MINI-CON™ Robots [[#17|17]] DECEPTICONS™ [[#19|19]] DECEPTICLONES™ [[#21|21]] Extras [[#23|23]] Tips & Hints [[#24|24]] Credits [[#29|29]] Atari Web Sites [[#33|33]] Technical Support [[#33|33]] End-User License Agreement [[#35|35]] 1 2 GETTING STARTED MEMORY CARD slot 2 MEMORY CARD slot 1 disc tray RESET button OPEN button USB connector controller port 1 controller port 2 Set up your PlayStation®2 computer entertainment system according to the instructions in its Instruction Manual. Make sure the MAIN POWER switch (located on the back of the console) is turned ON. Press the RESET button. When the power indicator lights up, press the OPEN button and the disc tray will open. Place the ''TRANSFORMERS''™ disc on the disc tray with the label side facing up. Press the OPEN button again and the disc tray will close. Attach game controllers and other peripherals, as appropriate. Follow on-screen instructions and refer to this manual for information on using the software. '''Note:''' The ''TRANSFORMERS'' game supports DUALSHOCK®2 analog controllers. Digital controllers are not supported. Dolby® Pro Logic® II Audio (optional) This game is presented in Dolby Pro Logic II. Connect your PlayStation®2 console to a sound system with Dolby Pro Logic, Dolby Pro Logic II or Dolby Pro Logic IIx decoding to experience the excitement of surround sound. You may also need to select "Surround" from the Options Menu (see "Options" on [[#6|page 6]] for details). 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 Back